Of Proposals, Mishaps & Acceptance
by Hiroshi-kun31
Summary: In which America, within a span of five months, has already proposed to England ten times. Four of which backfires, three ends in confusion, twice in rejection and one is finally accepted.
1. 1st Proposal

Title: Of Proposals, Mishaps & Acceptance

Summary: In which America, within a span of five months, has already proposed to England ten times. Four of which backfires, three ends in confusion, twice in rejection and one is finally accepted.

A/N: I actually wrote this wayyyyy back like last month then got lazy to continue and stuff but I will be continuing this fic!! I swear on my awesome bear! XD I'm posting it now in honour of the wedding of AFJ and Artie Kirkland in the Hetalia SB. Thanks to the awesome people in SB for ideas on how to propose and ahya! XD Love you guys! This is gonna be at least worth 10 chapters for each proposal but may reach more, 'kay? :3 Even if I say this, will you guys do it? Comments/Reviews are 3~ w

_1st Proposal: The Classic which includes a romantic dinner and the proposing at the end_

America looked at the mirror and surveyed himself. Hair? Check. Teeth? Check. Breathe? Minty, check. Clothes? America straightens the creases in his suit before he mentally places a check mark. As soon as he is finished he goes over to desk and opens the drawer.

Among the various items in it is a small velvet box. He reaches for it and cups it in his hand. America stares at it and opens it revealing a small emerald ring. Emerald, not diamond because he thinks that this will match England's eyes better plus it's cheaper. He won't say that though.

As he stares at the ring, he realizes the importance of what he's going to do. Shutting the case close, he looks up with determination in his eyes and now has only ten minutes to get to the restaurant to meet up with England. Dammit.

He rushes out of his home, forgetting his coat. It's raining. America decides that this is the worst day of his life. When he gets to the restaurant, he's soaked. He's so wet that he earns himself dirty looks from the manager. He doesn't care as he struts over to his table dripping wet with England sitting there munching on bread sticks. At least he's not late, he tells himself as he fixes a smile on his face.

England looks up and scowls. As he sits, England scolds him for his appearance. America shuts him up by leaning forward and giving the other man a very wet kiss. It's wet because he's wet and not because he sucks at kissing. He's an awesome kisser, he claims. England does shut up turning red and wiping his lips with his napkin because they're wet.

He mutters about stupid idiots and the like. All America does is grin happily as he wipes himself with the napkin that used to be a bird or crown on his plate. After he dries himself up, he calls over the waiter who comes with two menus for each of them and a snooty look on his face for America.

After they finish ordering, a steak for America and lamb for England, the waiter leaves them alone and fetches them some more bread sticks and a bottle of vintage wine. The two of them stare at each other. England is still flushed but not as much as before and America still has that grin on his face as he can feel the box in his pocket.

England breaks the silence.

"So Alfred, what is this dinner for?" he says as he twirls a half-eaten breadstick.

"It's a surprise." America replies as he takes the breadstick from England's finger and bites it. Before England can reply, the waiter arrives with the wine. He pours a little into a wine glass and hands it to America who swirls it a bit before taking a sip. After a moment or two he gives the waiter a nod. The waiter pours more into the glass and into another and places the bottle on the table and leaves.

England looks somewhat pleased when he tastes the wine when he remembers what he was supposed to say. "Alfred," he says before he is interrupted again with the waiter this time bringing their dinner.

The man places their respective orders in front of them. The aroma coming from their food smells great. America felt some sort happy pride inside him for picking this place. When he looked at England, he saw him already eating. The Brit looked relaxed and happy. America noticed it made him look younger. He then started eating. The food was great, and so was the atmosphere.

Soon they finished eating and had dessert and coffee, for America, and tea, for England. Then America felt that it was the perfect moment already. He stood up from his seat earning himself a look of surprise from the shorter man. He then kneeled on the ground and reached for the ring in his pocket when A passing waiter carrying a tray laden with food tripped over America's leg causing the food to fly, landing on some of the customers.

The heavy tray landed on top of a man's head promptly knocking him out. The man while falling over knocked down a lamp by accident. It fell on the curtains, setting it on fire. The whole restaurant fell into chaos.

A few minutes later, after everyone evacuated from the burning building, an ambulance, two fire trucks and three police cars arrived to control everything. America and England were being treated. The manager of the restaurant, look disheveled, went over to America with a furious look on his face and swore that he'd sue Alfred's ass if it was the last thing he did.

Needless to say America wasn't able to propose as England left with a mixed expression of disappointment and resignation.

The next day, America made sure to send the restaurant a letter and a check to pay for all the damages and some extra hoping that would stop the manager from suing him. Miraculously, it did. He made sure to call up England apologizing for last night. The Briton merely said it was alright and placed the phone down.

America couldn't help but feel rejected though this was easily remedied when he was hit with another plan on how to propose. He grinned from ear to ear as he saw the small box sitting on top of his desk looking as if it was still new.

_2__nd__ Proposal:_

Six days later, America was walking down the hallway towards the UN meeting room.


	2. 2nd Proposal

_A/N: I blame school, lack of time, inspiration and all the things that happened this week that kept me from updating. I'm really sorry and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thank you for all the comments, reviews, alerts, favorites for this story! XD The response was really overwhelming and I thank you guys soooo much for even reading it! I hope this one is as good as the first one or maybe (just maybe) even better. I'm going to keep trying to make this fic better. Thank you again and please enjoy~ 3 Even if I say this, will you guys do it? Comments/Reviews are 3~ :3_

_-------_

_2__nd__ Proposal: A Private Meeting which includes a surprise and a careless assumption_

Six days later, America walks down the halls of the UN building towards the conference room with an air of confidence and excitement surrounding him. He grins happily as he pushes the big, wide, wooden doors open to find several faces staring at him as he greets them and enters. Some greet him back and others return to whatever they were doing moments before he arrived. There are those as well who give him an irritated look, namely England and Germany.

It wasn't as if it was unusual for America to arrive late to the meetings though. After Germany gives him a lecture about punctuality, America goes over to his seat beside Canada, across from England, he gives England a small wave as he sits down and pulls out a notepad and pen from his briefcase. He receives a resigned look then a small smile from the Brit before the other goes back to listening to Italy on how pasta would definitely help Africa look a bit healthier.

After five minutes of 'Pasta Talk', America looks around to see if anyone is watching him but no one does. He can see everyone trying to occupy themselves with something to do as the Italian spouts off more nonsense but he does make sense about pasta making Africa feel better.

He sees Korea trying to openly impress China on how he invented inventing, Russia trying to talk Lithuania into joining him, Denmark harassing Norway with an axe-shaped lollipop and Greece sleeping again. Though there were people who were actually listening to Italy's rambles. Germany was trying to help out the Italian by offering suggestions on how to improve the idea; Japan was taking down notes as he nodded vigorously at each word, England was listening with a half bored expression on his face but kept silent.

America looked back down on his notepad and picked up his pen and started writing onto it. His grin grows wider and wider with each words he writes. After he finishes writing, he reads it and then finally with a nod, he folds it in half and half again. Then he nudges Canada with his elbow.

Canada turns his head and asks his brother what he wants. America discreetly hands him the folded paper and tells him to pass it to England. Canada nods as he takes it and passes it to Seychelles before he goes back to listening to Italy who starts listing off the various types of pasta that they can give to Africa.

As Seychelles passes it to the nation beside her, Alfred watches making sure that his note is being passed and not read by some person who isn't England. He sees it being now passed to Spain as he hands it over to France who then starts to reach out his hand to England to tap him on his shoulder for him to take the note when a loud yell turns everyone's attention to Prussia and Sealand who were caught sneaking into the room.

Prussia placed his hands on his waist as he fixes a confident look on his face while Sealand has a scowl on his face as England starts scolding him for interrupting a meeting. Germany sighs and rubs his forehead with his hand as Prussia beams at him.

America watched France intently making sure that he didn't open that note while everyone was busy watching with interest as Sealand stuck his tongue out at a fuming England. He then saw France place it down on England's chair. America thinks that this way, England will surely get his note. With a contented smile on his face, America leans against the back of his seat as he watches England squabble with Sealand.

After the meeting ends, America rushes out of the room, pushing his way through the other nations. A few grumble as they are pushed. Alfred couldn't help the excitement run through him as he feels the small velvet box in his pocket. Once he reaches the designated meeting place he makes sure that everything is ready down to the last detail.

He checks the numerous bouquets of flowers that he bought all for this special moment. He makes sure that the flower petals were scattered around the room. America even adjusted the curtains to fix the room's lighting. After Alfred is finally content with the room's appearance, he crosses over to the window and observes his reflection. He notices some creases in his suit and a few strands of hair sticking out. He smoothes them out then look at his watch. Any moment now, England will be walking through those doors. America waits.

_In the conference room_

As the room slowly empties, one nation is left behind. As they walk towards the exit, they notice a piece of paper on the ground. Curiosity takes over them as they pick it up. They open it and read the words in them. Then they hurriedly leave the room as they clutch the note tightly in their fist.

_With America_

As America sits quietly fidgeting in his seat, he hears footsteps. He jumps up from his seat and prepares himself. Adrenaline, excitement, anxiety, worry, and so much more; all these emotions running through his body as he watches the door intently while he holds a bouquet in one hand and the ring in another.

As soon as the door is open, America kneels on one leg and raises up the bouquet; not bothering to make sure that it was England because he was pretty sure it was England. Who else could've received his note anyway? He was pretty sure France placed it on the Brit's seat.

Then he hears a squeal. A _girlish, high-pitched_ squeal. America looks up and sees a dress. Hold on. Does England wear dresses? America thinks. He knows England wears that silly toga of his when he turns into Britannia Angel but a dress? Maybe this was a new costume. Then his eyes spot something else. Long, flowing hair. The last time he checked, England's hair was short and h was pretty sure that England looked nothing like Russia's incestuous younger sister. Belarus, was it?

America's eyes widen as he stares at her in shock. He quickly pulls back his arm and stands up. Belarus has a look of surprise on her face which then slowly turns into happiness. He takes a step back instinctively. She takes a step forward, now a gleam in her eyes that sends shivers down his spine. He takes another step back. She takes a step forward once more.

"B-Belarus! What are you doing here?" he chuckles nervously as he takes a step back again.

"The note." She says simply as she takes another step towards him. He quickly retreats then feels the window behind him. Maybe someone would see him and save him?

"A-a note?"

She nods and shows him the note. He recognizes it. How the hell did she get it? America's mind is in frenzy as Belarus looks around the room before facing him again with delight. He gulps and somehow knows how Russia feels.

"This is all for me?" she asks simply. Alfred feels that if he says no, she'd kill him. There had to be some way out of this! After all, there was a solution to every problem, right? So America stays silent and waits for her reaction. She takes this as yes then proceeds to wrap her arms around him.

America stiffens.

"Oh America! I did not know that you feel this way about me!" she says as she looks up at him. "If you had said this earlier, then I would have done better to devote my time to you instead of chasing after brother, yes?"

"Be-"

"These flowers," Belarus spots the bouquet in his hand and takes them. "Thank you so much!"

He watches her with a horrified look on his face. She looks up from the flowers with this oh so creepy smile on her face that America swears later that it was the scariest thing he ever saw in his entire life. Not even memories from the WW1, WW2 and the Cold War altogether could beat the expression he saw on the girl's face.

"Let's get married."

Those simple three words instantly alerted the American's sense causing him to run out of the room screaming bloody murder with Belarus chasing after him yelling, "Let's get married, married, married!"

Needless to say, America was not able to propose to England once more.

_Few hours later, in America's house_

America clutched his blanket close to him as he huddled in the corner of his room shaking like mad. His eyes were darting around the dark room in fear of the young girl showing up. He disconnected all his phones, locked all the doors and windows and closed the curtains as well using the furniture to barricade the entrance.

He whimpered silently as a sharp rapping on his door started. He couldn't stand it. He could hear her voice outside calling for him. America reached for his phone shakily and began dialing England's number. As the phone rang, he heard something hard hit the door. He yelped. England picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice said through the phone sounding a bit static. Another hit to the door. America jumped.

"E-England," he said as he watched the door breaking a bit. A small stream of light entered from the small hole. He swore he saw Belarus's eye look through.

"Yes?"

"Save me." Was all America managed to choke out before he screamed as Belarus finally broke the door and pushed the couch away. Then the line was cut off.

Later on, England, after receiving the call from Alfred contacted Canada, France, Russia and Germany and went over to America's home. They found the door broken down by a sharp object. The inside of the house was dark and there furniture was in a complete mess. Then they saw two figures huddled in the corner of the room.

Belarus was leaning over an unconscious America and cradling his head in her arms. Russia fled right away claiming to have something to talk to Lithuania about. It took over four hours before they managed to knock out Belarus and remove her from Alfred. Everyone agreed to never speak of this again.


End file.
